Nano-liquid chromatography (nano-LC), or nanochromatography, is a miniaturized High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) technique carried out using a capillary column having an internal diameter between 10 and 350 nanometers. Using smaller internal diameter columns in HPLC enables increased detection sensitivity, reduced sample dilution and reduction of mobile phase flow-rates and consumption.